User blog:WikiWalker/Character Sheet
Name: Williams Walker Alias: The Walker Allignment: True Neutral Motto: "Adhere to the fundamentals." Quotes: "The more powers you possess, the deeper down the rabbit hole I will show you." "To see a world in a grain of sand and heaven in a wild flower. Hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour." "I've greatly influenced the grand scheme of reality, lived for a millennium as a paramecium, emerged as the ruler of space-time, now I'm isolated still feeling sublime." "You stand against me, you stand against power itself." Powers: Superpower Manipulation, Almighty Link, Primordial Force Manipulation. Archetypes: An Extensive Traveler, Personification of Neutrality, and a Pacifist at Heart. Origin: Femtoseconds after the spatial-temporal expansion of all reality, there existed a cosmic keystone that comprised the residual energies of creation. Located on the fringes of one reality, it remained for eons distorting its ambient space-time. Soon, the distortions became so powerful it started to act as a Great Attractor to cause a big crunch. A fleet of space-faring explorers surrounded the source of such an enormous energy output and attempted to destroy it by any means but failed because of its cosmic invulnerability. Deciding to attempt dimensional travel to escape the inevitable doom of their universe, most of the fleet withdrew back to their planet. One of the foremost explorers realized that interdimensional travel would be nigh-impossible for his species to implement before the end and even if they did succeed, only a few would be able to leave due to the instability of such unrestricted travel. Convincing the crew to go out in blazing glory, he shot off toward the center of the Great Attractor with his crew dying from the radiation in the process. An immense spatial disruption interrupted him in what he perceived to be his dying thoughts. Soon, the universe contracted into a single point signifying its great end. Background: The Universe expanded and the adventurer awoke in the vast vacuity of space finding himself bewildered by his survival. Soon he discovered he had a power... no, THE power to grant himself any abilities he desired. At first, it was just an unconscious occurence causing the destruction of many megaverses and recreating them while partially aware of his actions, but he gained control quickly and that's when he knew the potential of the abilities he just acquired. The first major implementation of his supernatural abilities was to bestow absolute origin manipulation on himself and make himself the creator of all reality to recreate the omniversal expansion along with creating that cosmic keystone. Soon, he settled for being the god of totality with nobody to oppose his power; eons later, he became unsatisfied with life as a transcendent entity and remembering his human roots with his friends and family, he resolved to becoming the ultimate traveler. Throughout his interdimensional trek, he's restricted himself to using a fundamental sample of his infinite powers and has forged countless friendships and courted numerous lovers to attain the fulfillment he sought from existence. He gave his friends that continued to follow him specialized ultimate abilities, absolute immortality, along with singularity since he fashioned those powers himself. Category:Blog posts